I love you
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Draco screwed up........big time Dracoxoc


**I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own my Oc and the plot**

As Draco stood in the funeral home, he felt remorse. Since he was a Malfoy, he couldn't cry at a funeral. But for this particular funeral he wanted to cry. He wanted to go back to his house where all of his happy memories with HER were. HER as in his wife, Samantha Jane Carter Malfoy.

He wanted to go back to the days that they would sit at the black lake at night and just watch the stars. He wanted to go back to where there was just happy times and no fighting.

When He had first met Sam, she was new to Hogwarts. Came from that France school that Fleur Delacore came from. She ended up being a slytherin and they hit it off the first day. When they started dating, she was everything to him. No matter what anyone said about him, she never cared. It was on her birthday, August 28, that he asked her to be his..............and she accepted. After they got married, everything was fantastic.....for a while anyway.

After about 2 years, they started to fight about little things. Then he started to stay out later and later. Picking the guys over her. Then he started to cheat with Pansy. Even if she never knew, he couldn't understand why she kept saying "I love you" every morning and when he'd come home late. She always said it, no matter what. About a week later he came home drunk and started to yell at her. He yelled and let it slip about Pansy. Even after that she still said "I love you". Now all he wanted to do was hug her. Pick her up, spin her around, and kiss her. Kiss her and tell her that he loves her.

He watched as Harry Potter, The weasleys, Hermione Granger, and the teachers went up, one by one, and said there words. When he was suppose to go, he walked up, placed the red rose on her coffin and left. As he exited the building, he took off in a sprint, back to their house. As he slammed his door closed, he ran up to their room and laid on the bed crying. Thats where he saw the envelope. As he opened the envelope, he was shocked about what he read.

Dear Draco,

Sadness. Thats all that was felt in my soul. As I sat in my room, wondering. Wondering what would happen. What if I ran away? What if I was murdered? What if I kill myself? Would anyone feel remorse? Would they be happy or sad? Excited or mad? Would they blame me or themselves? Could they forgive me for what I had done? Would they search for who? Or would they wonder why? Would they think they had nothing to do with my absence or my death? Would they be truthful and come forward? Or just lie and stay back in the shadows. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong. Like I'm not wanted in this world nor in my own home. I get complimented on occasion but other wise I'm just dirt. Just dirt to be yelled at and hurt. Could I ever belong? Would I ever fit in?Could someone like me, who'se so misunderstood, be mistaken for someone who's rotten and bad. Or could I be taken for someone who's just sad? Can I have friends who love me for who I am? Can I just have someone who'll love me for me and never try to change it? Am I just someone to mess with? To be someone elses punching bag? Am I just someone to yell at for the hell of it and then be expected to forgive? I have feelings as much as you do. I don't show them as often for the fear. The fear of being misunderstood and laughed at. The fear of getting yelled at or hurt. Fear is what holds me back........ and fear is what will kill me. Whether it is me running away or my death. All will have some fear. Fear that I'll never live in one place alone and feel the same way. Fear that I'll not be missed if I die. And fear that if I keep on living, I'll never belong or find where I fit in the most. I think about how many times I stared out a window wondering about running away. "Where would I have gone?" I always thought. Then I always came to the same conclusion. "Nowhere. There's nowhere to go where I would feel safe enough to go on living." When I came to Hogwarts I thought the same exact thing. I had noone and never will. But then I met you. Draco Malfoy, you were the one that kept me alive for so many years. When I said "I love you" I meant it with every fiber of my being. But I can't live on with a one-sided love. I'm sorry Draco. This is goodbye.

With my love,

Samantha Jane Carter Malfoy

P.S.- I love you, and always will

"And I love you" He said, holding the letter to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
